UnFulfilled Promises!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: [COMPLETED] Abhijeet broke up with Tarika, leaving her broken and goes on a secret mission to her hometown, Will Tarika ever able to find the truth behind his intensions? Will they meet again? Will Abhijeet come back to fulfill all those UNFULFILLED PROMISES? AbhRika based,
1. Rain Of Tears!

**A/N: Heyaa Everyone!.. Back with another One ;) This one is Abhirika.. I was longing to write Abhirika from a long time. Well, it is a little sad but i'll clear out things soon! Soo.. Here it is :D Well, it has small part of Rajvi as well. :)**

**Hope you enjoy!;) **

* * *

**~~!.. Unfulfilled Promises ..!~~**

**Chapter 1: Rain of Tears..**

Tarika sat in her balcony, gazing at the beautiful, cloudy sky with birds chirping and trees swaying along with the pleasant wind. ..

The hot coffee in her hands was slowly turning cold as she was lost in deep thoughts. Though the atmosphere was pleasant, but she was deeply crestfallen and downhearted. ..Suddenly, she felt water, drop by drop. As she glanced up in the sky, she saw huge black colored clouds forming up and little drops have started to pour.

She got up and extended her hand out from the balcony, to feel some water drops on her numb hands. As the water fell, slowly the numbness went away but she was numb from inside, totally subconscious of her surroundings. She turned her head as she heard some voices, the voices came from the adjoining balcony.

Tears flowed down her eyes, as she saw the boy living in the apartment enjoying rain with his love. Till then, the rain was heavy enough to drench her fully, her coffee was spoilt too but she did not care. She slowly sat on the chair kept nearby and remembered some beautiful moments of her life.

_**Flashback:**_

Abhijit and Tarika were out for a walk..

**Abhi:** "Tarika ji.. Aapko sabse aacha kya lagta hai?"

**Tarika:** "Umm.. Mujhe?.. Sabse aacha? Lagta hai ye park" " Aur hum dono yahan akele" She murmured further which couldn't be heard as the breeze took her words away.

**Abhi:** "Bas? Ye Park?"

**Tarika:** "Haan.. Aur tumhe Abhijit?"

Abhi sat on a bench and asked her to sit too..

**Abhi:** " Mujhe?"

**Tarika:** "Haan? Tumhe" She stressed on 'Tumhe' with a smirk.

**Abhi:** "Mujhe sabse acchi aap lagti hein Tarika ji?" He confessed.

Tarika blushes and smiles a little.

**Tarika:** "Ye tum kya keh rhe ho Abhijit?" She says slowly.

**Abhi:** "Wahi.. Jo sach hai"

Tarika stares on the grass. Abhijit covering the distance between the two.

**Abhjit:** " Tarikaji.. I Love You"

Tarika looked up, not able to believe that he confessed. She smiles.

**Tarika:** "Aur? " She dint want to say anything further, because the moment was very special for her.

**Abhijit:** "Aur yahi.. Ki aapni poori zindagi aapke saath beetana chahta hu.. agar aapki permission ho toh"

**Tarika:** "Aur?"

**Abhijit:** "Aur? umm..Aur kuch nahi..Aap boliye ab.."

**Tarika:** "Mein.. mein kya bolu?"

**Abhi:** "Boliye ki " I Love you too Abhijit""

**Tarika:** "I Love you Too Abhijit.." She murmurs slowly, gathering courage."

Abhijit laughs while pulling her closer. She rests her head on his shoulder and he stares her face.

**Abhi:** "Kitna wait karwaya na maine?"

**Tarika:** "Jo hua wo hua.. Wait maine bhi toh karwaya.. Chahe toh mein bhi bol sakti thi.."

**Abhi:** "Par aapne nahi bola.. haina?"

**Tarika:** "Mujhe bas sahi wakt ka intezaar tha.."

Abhijit smiles.. tarika smiles back. They knew their journey together has started.

_**Flashback Ends**_

...

Little did she know that their journey together will end up so soon.. They had promised to be together in joys, sorrows, ups and downs and in each and every phase of life... Then also.. He left her because she's stubborn and demands too much. Really?

From the day they were together, she has never imposed any pressure on him.. she has never demanded anything with stubbornness.

Was she really stubborn and demanding? She wonders.

Till this time she was totally drenched in water from her head till her toe. Those untidy and messed up hair had water dripping from ends.

**" Abhijit tumne mujhe kyu kaha ki tum humesha mere saath rahogey? Kyu tumne jhoote waade kiye? Kyu tumne mujhe wo sapne dikhae jo tum poore na kar pao?"** Tarika sobs while murmuring.

She had not gone to the bureau from the past 3 days. She knew that know everybody might have come to know about their Break-up. She was afraid of those questioning eyes and those unbearable questions of the world.

**...**

_**Other Side-**__**Duo Home:**_

Abhijit calls Purvi.

**Purvi:** "Hello..

**Abhjit **"Purvii..wo..wo.. tumse kaam hai.."

**Purvi:** "Kya hua sir? Aap itne tensed kyu lag rahe hein?"

**Abhi:** "tum jaanti ho na.. Fir kyu puchti ho?"

**Purvi:** "Oh Sorry Sir.. Boliye mein kya madad karu mission mein?"

**Abhi:** "Abhi koi mission ki planning nahi.. Tum Tarika ke paas jaogi. Mein jaanta hu wo bearish mein baithi ro rahi hogi"

**Purvi:** "Jee Sir.. Mein abhi jaati hu"

**Abhi:** "Thankyou Parii"

Purvi cuts the call. Grabs a umbrella and gets off.

**Abhijit(self-talk): **Mujhe bhagwaan ne kitni pyaari family di hai. Daya jaisa bhai. Purvi jaise choti-si pyaari si behen aur Tarika.. Par Tarika ko maine khud se duur kar diyaa.. I am sorry Tarika"

**Purvi's Car:**

Purvi gets a call.

**Purvi:** "Jaldi boliye kya kaam hai Rajat."

**Rajat:** "Aww.. Lagta hai gusse mein ho.. Ab mujhe tume call karna ka reason chahiye? Haan?"

**Purvi(calms down):** "Rajat.. Aap jaante hein na ki Bhaiya aur Bhabhi ke beech" Gets teary.

Rajat sensed that she is getting teary.

**Rajat:** Purvi.. Purvi.. Don't cry Sweetie.. C'mon jaldi sab theek ho jaega yaar.. Waise abhi tum kahan ho?

**Purvi** **(teary voice): **Tarika ke paas jaa rhi hu.. Abhijit sir ke kaha..

**Rajat:** "Kaho toh aa jau.."

**Purvi:** "Rajat!.." She shouts, loud enough that the biker riding beside her car wondered what happened.

**Rajat:** "Acchaa Sorryy.."

**Purvi:** "Ab mujhe please disturb mat karna... mujhe Tarika ko sambhalna hai" Her tone was pleading.

**Rajat:** Okayy Purvi ji.. Take Care aur Tarika ka khayal rakhna" Now his tone was concerned too.

**Purvi:** "haan.. Bye."

She cuts the call and reaches Tarika's house.

**Tarika's House:**

Purvi glances, on tarika's house as it was on first floor. Purvi spots Tarika siting in her balcony totally drenched. She is shocked and quickly runs upstairs, she rings the bell and finds the door locked from inside. She dials Tarika's number quickly..

_.. "Hello tarika? Mein tumhare ghar ke bahar hu please darwaaza kholo."_

_.. "Purvi? Haan kholti hu."_

Tarika sadly gets up and moves towards the door, she opens it and welcomes Purvi inside. Purvi is shocked to see Tarika in that condition.

**Purvi:** "tarika.. ye kya hall bnaya hai tumne aapna?"

**Tarika(slowly and sadly):** "Purvi.. kaise aana hua?"

**Purvi:** "Meri baat ko mat taalo.. Chalo jaldii.."

Purvi drags Tarika to her oom, takes out some clothes and asks tarika to change immediately.

**Purvi:** tarikaa!.. Please change kar lo."

Tarika nods and goes in to change.

Purvi comes out and sees that the whole house is messed up. She saw that water was entering inside through balcony. She quickly brought a mop and cleaned up and closed the door. She started to clean up Tarika's house. She made the drawing room presentable and settled the curtains properly. Till then, tarika came out and smiled slightly to see Purvi's efforts to help her.

**Tarika:** "Ab bolo Purvi.."

Purvi makes Tarika sit on the sofa.. She sits beside her.

**Purvi:** Mein jaanti thi tum roo rahi hogi.. isiliye aai hu.

**Tarika(Teary):** "Aesa nahi hai Purvi.. Mein bas Rain enjoy kar rhi thi"

**Purvi:** " Oh accha aesa hai".

**Tarika:** "Haan" she tries her best to control her tears.

**Purvi:** "Meri aankhon mein dekho Tarika aur sach sach batao."

Now it was enough for Tarika, she started to cry and hides her face in her palms. Purvi tries to console her.

**Tarika: **Purvi tum jaanti ho na ki bureau ke baad agar free time mein mein aur Abhijit park mein jaate the?

Purvi nods.

**Tarika:** Tho Suno-

_**Flashback:**_

Chaar (4) din pehle.. Humare paas bohot time tha.. Mere ghumne jaane ka bohot mann tha.

Par parking mein, Abhijit nahi mila. Mein park tak gayi, Mujhe wo wahan bhi nahi mila. Mein pareshaan hokar uske ghar gayi toh Daya ne kaha, "**Abhijit park gaya hai."** Mein phirse park bhaagi toh Abhijit mila, maine usko jakar gale laga liye aur pucha **" Abhi.. kahan the tum? Mein kitni pareshaan hogayi thi.. Pta hai?"**

_Purvi listens carefully, while Tarika continues while crying._

Abhijit ne mujhe dhakka diya aur kaha.. **"Tarika bas! Bohot ho gya.. Mein aur bardaash nahi kar sakta.. I think we need to end this up now"**

Mein shocked thi.. Mujhe laga Abhi mazaak kar rha hai par nahi.. Wo bilkul serious tha. Usne kaha " **Tarika mein tumhari zarurto ko poora kar karke pareshaan hu, Tum bohot Ziddi aur Demanding ho".**

Tarika: **Yeh kya mazaak hai?** *Sob* *sob* *teary*

Abhijit: **Ye mazaak nahi.. Sach hai. Ab rona-dhona band karo.**

Abhijit leaves roughly. Tarika cries sitting on the bench.

_**Flashback Ends..**_

Tarika drops down and again starts to cry. Purvi rubs her back.

**Purvi:** "tarika mujhe Abhijit sir se yeh umeed nahi thi.."

Tarika looks up.

**Purvi:** "Wo bohot gande hein.. Unhone tumhare saath theek nahi kiya. Ab dekhna Tarika, mein Abhijit Sir ko samjhaugi..Tum chinta mat karo."

**Tarika:** "Nahi Purvi.. Tum kuch mat karna.. Please.."

**Purvi:** "Kyu? Tum Abhijit Sir se pyaar karti ho na toh fir apne pyaar par bharosa rakho.."

**Tarika:** "Mein use pyaar karu ya na karu.. Wo mujhse nafrat karta hai.."

**Purvi:** "Par.."

**Tarika:** "Par -var kluch nahi.. Tum aesa nahi karogi.. Chalo dinner karte hein".

**Purvi** agrees" Mein banati hu" "Tum yahin ruko"

Purvi goes off to prepare Diner. Suddenly, Purvi's phone beeped. it indicated message.. no! lot of messages from 'Rajat'..

Tarika smiles a little and remembers that abhijit also used to send her lots of messages unnecessarily. Silent tears flowed down her eyes.

**" I STILL LOVE YOU ALOT, ABHIJIT".** She murmurs.

* * *

**A/N: Short one but How was it? ****So Should I Continue?.. or End here? **

**Will be updating rest of the fics soon :) Thankyou for reading.. Don't forget to review :D**


	2. The Mission!

**A/N: Thankyou everyone for your reviews.. Here is your update :) Hope you njoy! :)**

* * *

**!..UnFufilled Promises..!**

**..Chapter 2: The Mission..**

**Warning: Filler chapter.. May seem Boring.**

**...**

Tarika was inconsolable, nothing worked out to make her stop thinking about **HIM** and **ALL THEIR MEMORIES.**

Here, Abhijit was preparing for his Mission and was praying for her wellbeing all the time. Both Duo were granting partial leave, they were only called during cases.

The whole team was depressed, their colleague had been crying all the time and she hasn't come to her work for the past 4 days from now. It has been worst when they were deprived form telling her the **TRUTH,** despite knowing it. Purvi, who had been trying her best to pretend couldn't control sometimes, she had also been crying sitting in the bureau, which made the things even more sad.

Everything was going wrong from the past few days, nobody was interested in those boring files or investigation of cases, though they were just doing so on the behalf of their duty.

Even ACP had been lenient these days, he had been granting Purvi early leave to support Tarika.

_**A Fine Evening- 3:45 p.m**_

**ACP:** "Purvi, Tum jaao. Baaki ki file hum dekh lengey."

Purvi nods silently, getting ready to leave and preparing herself again to face her pale sister.

**ACP:** "Rajat, chaho tho tum bhi.. jaa sakte ho"

A slight smile appears on his face which disappears when he notices her still unhappy.

**Rajat (Pov):** " Jabse **WO** sab hua hai, tabse Purvi bhi bohot udaas rehne lagi hai. Mein chahte hue bhi kuch nahi kar sakta. Kaash ab yeh **MISSION** jaldi khatam ho jae."

In the parking, Purvi denies that Rajat should accompany her because as per Purvi, Tarika may become more sad seeing them together. He follows her obediently and consoles her with a comforting hug.

Purvi helps Tarika in all the work. She tries her best to make her happy and Tarika pretends to be happy just in order to comfort Purvi. The **FAKE GAME,** had now been a Daily task for the girls.

...

_**Other Side..**_

_**Duo:**_

Daya notices a tensed Abhijit sitting in front his Laptop.

**Daya (Thinks):** "Chaar din hogaye aur Abhijit ki shakal se tho smile chali hi gayi hai kahin."

**Abhi:** "Bhai Daya?"

**Daya:** "hmm?"

**Abhi:** "Wo mujhe maaf karegi naa?"

Daya sits beside the tensed Abhijit.

**Daya:** "Abhijit,Yaar tum pichle chaar dino mein yeh baat 100 se zayada baar pooch chuke ho.. Kitne baar batau? Ki wo MMAAFF KAARR DDEEGGIII"

**Abhijit (Teary): **"Kya Karu yaar? Jitni baar bolu utna kam lagta hai"

**Daya:** " Mein samjhta hu Bhai, tum chinta mat karo . Sab jaldi theek hoga.."

The Day was soon over.

**...**

_**Next Day- Bureau:**_

Abhijit and Daya enter inside. Abhijit had a determined look on his face, which turns pale when he realizes that today even Tarika is there. He glances from the window of FL,

and looks at her, She was working with reports sadly. He feels extremely bad for her. He knew he had been responsible for this condition of hers.

He goes off, taking permissions from ACP and wishes fom his team. He was determined to suceed in this mission anyhow, just for his Tarika. He knew he'll get her back as soon as he is back from this mission.

This mission wasn't about someone who was murdered, It was about a Family who is being harmed slowly without their knowledge, by someone who had been betrayed by them.

Abhijit goes to the Airport along with Daya and fly's off to Hyderabad. He knew it is a dangerous mission and it is tough to be done alone by him, he remembers when everybody was ready to accompany him.

_**Flashback Starts:**_

The day when Abhijit informed everyone in the bureau about his mission and his break up with Tarika.

**Daya:** " Boss,.. Tum akele nahi jaogey. Mein saath mein chal raha hu And It's an Order."

**Rajat:** "Nahi.. Nahi. Mein jaunga. Agar Abhijit Sir jaate hein toh yahan par Daya Sir ke hona zaruri hai, isiliye mein chalunga."

**Sachin:** "Sir, 2 log kafi nahin hongey, mein bhi chalta hu na.."

**Freddy:** "Nahi.. Mein jaunga kyuki Abhijit Sir ko khush rakhne ke liye koi toh chahiye"

**Pankaj:** "aap yahan rahiye feddy Sir, aapki jaan ko khtra hai. Mein jaata hu"

Everybody had volunteered to go one by one. Abhijit felt really blessed to be with all of them. They all were a blessing on him.

**Flashback Ends..**

It was a very dangerous mission, it might even cost his life so he did not want anyone to come along, he loves everyone out there in the bureau and dint want to risk anybody's life at any cost.

He wipes off that drop of tear from his eyes and prepares himself for the upcoming danger.

_**After 3 Hours, Bureau:**_

A murder case was reported, everybody got busy in investigation.

Tarika feared how shall she face Abhijit, When he comes to the Lab for evidences? How Shall she answer If he asks her Something? Will she be able to control her tears?

Anyhow, she was doing her work forcefully and the team entered the lab. Tarika looked at each of them, praying that Abhijit should not come. She was relaxed to find out only ACP, Rajat and Freddy coming.

Suddenly, Daya too enters there, informing that Abhijit has reached Hyderabad. Tarika is shell shocked to hear that.

Abhjit going to Hyderabad? That too Suddenly?

She stays horrified during the day, fearing that Abhijit may meet her family who resides there.

_**Evening, Cafeteria:**_

Tarika and Purvi are seated,

**Tarika:** "Purvi.. Mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai."

**Purvi:** "Kya hua Tarika?"

**Tarika:** " Abhijit, Hydrabad gaya hai, Kahin..."

**Purvi:** "Kahin?"

**Tarika:** "Kahin wo mere ghar na chala jaaye.. Aur agar unko sab pta chal gaya toh.." She becomes horrified on the thought of the consequence.

**Purvi:** "Kya hua Tarika? Aesi konsi baat hai? Batao na.. please"

Tarika takes her into _**Flashback..**_

_**6 years back..**_

Abhijit was there in Hyderabad due to some mission.

_**One Fine Day-**_

Tarika was going to her college, when she received a call that she had to help a inspector to solve a case there. She agrees and goes to the place where she has to to meet the inspector.

_**CCD..**_

Tarika goes in and is boggled, which one among all these people is the inspector. Suddenly, a man dressed in a white shirt, black trousers and blazer approaches her and calls,

**Man:** "Tarika ji?" He smiles.

Tarika nods and is sure that this is the man she is supposed to meet.

The case is discussed by both, Tarika assures to give the Forensic reports till the Next day.

_**Next Day:**_

Another man approaches Tarika at the same place and asks her to accompany as he is sent by Abhijit himself. Tarika being innocent follows him and after a while she realizes she has gone wrong and has been kidnapped.

There she's tied with ropes and is asked where is Abhijit. Tarika denies to answer. The man hits and beats her with sticks, suddenly then they hear the door breaking.

Her Hero, Abhijit was there to save her. The encounter takes place and soon all the goons were lying dead. He saved her and takes her to the hospital.

From that day onwards, Abhijit and Tarika shared a special bond even Tarika's family trusted and liked him a lot and Co-incidentally, Tarika was transferred to Mumbai where He worked and very soon, they fell in Love.

_**Flashback Ends..**_

**Purvi:** "Tarika, toh kya hua? Tumhaari family ka isse kya lena dena?"

**Tarika:"** Aage ki baat tho suno.."

_**Flashback Starts:**_

It was the next day when he proposed her, officially It was the First Day of their Relationship. Tarika got the news that Abhijit had booked tickets to Hyderabad to tell this special news to her family by going there personally.

_**Tarika's Home, Hyderabad:**_

Abhijit indirectly tells the news to everyone. He was sure, they'll accept him happily and they did. Her family was extremely happy for both of them. They trusted Abhijit unconditionally, and were sure that Tarika would be the most happy girl when he's beside her.

_**Flashback Ends..**_

**Tarika:** "Purvi, jaise Abhijit personally humare relationship judne ki baat batane gaya tha, kahin tutne ka dukh na batane gaya ho. Agar aesa hua tho mujhe yahan se jaana hoga. Mere ghar waale meri shaadi usse karvadengey."

**Purvi:** "Kisse?"

**Tarika:** "Papa ke dost ka beta. Bohot amiir log hein wo par unka beta bilkul bigda hua hai jo Papa ko nahi dikhta. Unko lagta hai wo mujhe humesha khush rakhega."

**Purvi:** "Aesa kuch nahi hoga, tum chinta mat karo."

**Tarika:** "Nahi Purvi. Ab tho mujhe hi kuch karna padega.."

Tarika gets up and leaves abruptly.

**Purvi:** "Tarika ruko, Please ruko."

But Tarika dint stop, she leaves planning something.

**Purvi (Self):** "Kahin Tarika jaane anjaane mein koi galat kadam na utha le".

* * *

**A/N: As I told earlier, this was a *needed* Filler, It's pretty short as well and It may seem boring to some but This was important to clear out things. Thankyou to everyone who supported me. **

Blue Fairy: Yes.. This fic is my imagination. I am sorry if my story/plot hurts you. Thankyou.

storygirl2121: Well, Okay I promise it to be a *happy wali ending*. Thankyou.

MESMIRIZING NATURE, Shrestha, Saakshi, rockstart24 rb, : Thankxx a lot. :)

parise22: I wont reveal the exact reason so fast :P hahaha. Thankyou :)

Rajvigirl, loveabhi, redrosses22: Thanx a lot,, :)

Abhirikaloveez, Avni cid, Sami, Mistic morning , hinsha, Couplezzz, Tamanna Dayabhi Abhirika, Monika, Cute Smile, : Thankyou so much :)

A S Anjaana: I wonder How good are you at guessing. You guess things so well ;) Thankyou very much :)

Thankyou to all the Guests as well :)

_**Lastly read and review :)**_


	3. The Mission! (Part-2)

**A/N: Extremely Sorry for the late update! Almost 2 months gone but I am hell busy :( Hope you all will support. **

**Such less reviews? Hope to get more this time! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**!.. Unfulfilled Promises ..!**_

_**Chapter 3: The Mission, Part-2**_

_**Warning: Abhirika moments confined to Flashbacks only.**_

_**...**_

_**Late Night: Tarika's Home:**_

She was packing her bag crying bitterly when suddenly the door bell rang. Tarika brushed away her tears and opened the door and found Purvi standing. She welcomes her inside.

" Tarikaa.. Tumne yeh kya haal bana rakha hai apna?" Purvi questions.

" Woo.. Actually.. Purvi" Tarika fumbles.

But to Purvi surprise, Tarika breaks down into bitter tears and drops down to her knees with her palms covering her face.

"Tarika.. Sambhalo khud ko." Purvi supports her.

" Purvi.. Mein jaa rahi hu. Door.. Yahan se bohot door. Abhijit ki saari yaadon se door." Tarika bursts out.

" Par kyu jana chahti ho tum? Aur kahan jaogi Tarika." Purvi gets scared.

" Kahin bhi chali jaungi.."

" Tarika.. Meri baat ko samjho. Please koi galat kadam mat uthao. Sab jaldi theek hoga."

" Kya tumhe sach mein lagta hai?"

" Haan.. Par abhi tum wohi karo jo mein kehti hu."

" Hmm.." Tarika stops to cry and sits up on the sofa.

" Purvi.. Ek favour karogi.. Please? Aaj tum yahin ruk jao, tum hoti ho toh accha lagta hai."

Purvi smiles and nods.

...

...

_**Other Side: **__**Hyderabad**_

Abhijit places a photo of Tarika near his bed in his hotel's room and starts to talk with it.

_**" Tarika.. Kaash tumhe sab sach bata pata. Par yeh possible nahi. Jaanta hu tumhe bohot dukh de raha hu, bohot rula rha hu tumhe par yeh TUMHARI hi FAMILY ka case hai. I am really sorry Tarika."**_

Abhijit prepares himself for the upcoming danger. He disguises himself and leaves his hotel.

...

_**After 5 Minutes:**_

He is right behind a big villa, he checks his revolver, bullets and wipes off his sweat and tries to look inside.

He could see two middle aged people tied up in ropes. " Damm! I am late!" He curses himself.

Then slowly moves and rings the doorbell. The door was flung open by a well built man.

" Kyaa kaam hai?" The man asks.

" Sahab.. Courier hai." Abhijit replies, who was dressed as a postman.

" Itni raat mein laya hai?" The man pushes him roughly.

" Sahab Din ho ya Raat, hume kaam karte rehna padhta hai."

" Accha la idhar de"

The man snatches the letter from abhijit and bangs the door on his face. Abhijit smirks and sits in the garden.

...

_**Inside the House:**_

The man roughly opens the letter and reads it to other members.

" Arey yeh to apun ke liye haii" He says.

" Toh padh na.." The other comments.

_**Mere pyaare Kidnappers,**_

_**Jaisa ki tumne bola tha, mein aa gaya hu. Wo sab laya hu jo tumne kaha tha. Bas ab tum uncle aunty ko chod do.**_

_**\- Abhijit.**_

" Toh aagya Abhijit, Hahaha.. Phone kar usko.. Bol Tarika ke majnu yahan hai toh wahan humla kar de." Their boss laughs, while the other makes a call.

...

Abhijit listens this from outside and warns Daya in Mumbai, and calls a khabri, who resided in Hydrabad.

" Haan Sahab! Mein Aagya." The khabri comes immediately.

" Tum bas yahin rehna aur dekhna ki uncle aunty ko koi nuksaan na pochonchey. Kuch bhi hone lagey toh call karna. Ek minute ki derr aur kaam kharab." Abhijit warns.

The khabri nods and Abhijit leaves.

...

_**At His Hotel:**_

Abhijit opens his laptop and activates the camera he has fitted in the letter. He is happy that the letter is kept on the table and he easily gets a full view of the surrounding.

He keeps awake the whole night and keep a check on the house through the camera.

...

_**Other Side: Mumbai:**_

Purvi connects to Daya thorough Bluetooth as soon as she realizes that Tarika is asleep. Purvi looks out the window and sees two men coming, she warns Daya quickly. Daya runs and walks close to them secretly behind bushes. They had guns and a bottle of chloroform. He could hear them saying, " Tarika yahin kahin rehti hai na?" The first asks.

" Haan!.. Wo dekh wahan. Ab Tarika meri hogi." *Dreamy Voice*, the other replies.

" Nahii Merii!" The first man argues.

" Chal Bhai Din mein teri, raat mein meri." He smirks.

Daya gets disgusted on their talks but records them too.. How can someone think like that about a Girl? Don't they have Mother- Sister at home? He adjusts the silencer on his gun and before the men could enter he shoots them on their legs and both fall down in pain. Purvi comes down and both Daya-Purvi made them smell the chloroform and tie and handkerchief around their wound, and wait till morning arrives.

...

...

_**Next Day: Morning:**_

_**Hyderabad:**_

Abhijit wakes up suddenly and looks at the clock, it was 6:00 a.m.

" Shit! Mein so kaise gaya? Paanch baje tak toh jag raha tha."

He quickly takes a look at the house and finds the two people still tied but untouched. He calls his khabri to make sure he was awake, then he calls Daya.

_" Daya, Sab theek haina?"_

_" Haan Abhijit, Abhi tak toh sab theek hai. Kal raat maine aur Purvi ne 2 gunde pakad liye."_

_" Bohot acche, Tum saavdhaini rakhna. Meri Tarika ko kuch nahi hona chahiye."_

Daya assures him and wishes him luck. The call is over.

...

_**Mumbai:**_

Tarika wakes up and sees Purvi already awake and making breakfast. Purvi was sure to tell nothing to Tarika about yesterday night or else anything could happen.

Both the girls eat breakfast and leave for the bureau. A case arrives and everybody is busy. Tarika was quietly sitting in the Fl, remembering some more beautiful moments of her life with HIM.

_**Flashback:**_

_" Tarika, Kahin ghumne chalogi? _

_" Haan.. Chaloo." Tarika gets happy._

_" Beach pe Walk?" _

_" Yipee! Bohot mazza ayega." Tarika gets overjoyed. _

_They walk along the beach and play with the water. Suddenly when Tarika was about to splash water on him, Abhijit quickly grabs her and makes the water in her hand drop. Both were partially wet , Abhijit settles the hair strands behind her ear and takes her lips suddenly. They were just in front of the settling sun. THEIR FIRST KISS!.. Abhijit has arranged a private photographer for capturing the beautiful moment.._

_**A Day Later:** _

_Abhijit rings her doorbell and gifts her a box. _

_As she opens it she finds their photo, beautifully clicked just in front of sun set. Tarika blushes and they share a cute little hug._

_**Flashback Ends..**_

_**" I Still have that Photo framed in my Cup Board." **_Tarika murmurs to herself, before getting into another memory.

...

_**Another Flashback:**_

_Tarika was angry with Abhijit as she saw him talking to other girls and ignoring her during a case. _

_" Taruu, Gussa kyu ho rahi ho jaan?" Abhijit tries to convince him romantically. _

_" Huh! Jaao Abhijit unhi ke paas jao. I hate You!" She speaks with a disappointed tone._

_" Aww.. Tarika. I Love You Too :*" _

_" Maine I Hate You kaha".._

_" Par mujhe toh I Love You suna.." _

_" Omgg! Tumhe ek ENT ki zarurat hai.." _

_" Nahin Mujhe tumhari zarurat hai." _

_" Nahi hai tumhe.." _

_" Ohoo!.. Jealousy? Haan?" Abhijit taunts._

_Tarika gets emotional and started to cry. _

_" Haan.. Jealousy. Tum bohot bure ho Abhijit.. Meri Insecurity dekhkar tumhe mazza aata hai"_

_" Arey Arey.. Tum rone kyu lagi. Tarika, tumhare paas wo hai jo unke paas nahi." _

_" Kya hai mere paas?"_

_" Mera Dil :* Isiliye tum special ho." Abhijit wipes off her tears. _

_" Sacchii?" Tarika smiles. _

_" Hanjii.. Sachii Muchii"_

**_FlashBack Ends.._**

_**" Abhijit tum apna Dil toh mujhse le gaye par mera Dil toh abhi bhi tumhare paas hi hai." **_Tears escape Tarika's eyes and she rushes to wipe them off.

**...**

_**Other Side: Hyderabad..**_

Abhijit tries to find out information about the gang. He gets some tit-bits of information, to which he concludes that today he had to deal with a total of 20 goons together.

He wipes off his sweat and goes to a temple. There he prays for the well being of his beloved if he dies today.

_**...**_

_**Night:**_

Abhijit sends his khabri home and roams around the house prepared for the encounter. He observes that a group of men are entering the house, he silently takes hold of one and beats him up. So now, 19 goons left.

He peeps inside from the window that sees that the goons are demanding something from the tied people, who are refusing, crying and begging.

A goon was just about to shoot the man when Ahijit fires in and injures his hand.

" Maine kaha tha mein aa gya hu, tum Aunty Uncle ko chodo par tum nahi mane." Abhijit shouts at them.

" Tumhe kya lagta hai hum itni aasani se mann jaegey?"

" Pta tha mujhe.. Mujhe pata tha yahi hoga." Abhijit shoots another one, who lays down dead.

So now, 18 left with one injured. Abhijit calculates.

...

_**Mumbai:**_

Everyone is at bureau except Tarika. It was about 12:00 in the morning now. Daya was talking and explaining something to someone on the phone, everybody else was quietly listening and were praying for Abhijit's well being.

" Tum samajh gaye.. Haan toh jaldi jaoo." Daya orders and cuts the call.

_**Nikhil:**_ " Hopefully, Sab theek ho jae."

_**ACP:**_ " Sab theek hoga Nikhil chinta mat karo." " Aaj raat Mein aur Rajat yahin se sab sambhalengey." " Sachin aur Freddy Tarika ke ghar ke bahar se Tarika ki rakhwaali karrengey."

Everyone understands and leaves.

**...**

**Other Side:**

The encounter starts and Abhijit hits around 5 more goons dead, suddenly he realizes a goon was pointing at the old man tied up. Abhijit runs and comes is between,

* BOOMM!* A bullet hit him, and he lays down saving the old man.

...

" ABHHIIJIIITT!" Tarika suddenly wakes up from her sleep, As if she saw something bad.

_**~~ ..CLIFF HANGER.. ~~**_

* * *

_**A/n: Short And Boring.. Right?.. Let's see what all you guess this time? Hope the things are more clear now :) **_

_**Thankyou to all who reviewed but the reviews were very less.. Please do review this time :)**_

_And I received a review from a guest saying that, kya har jagah Rajvi/ Kevi ghusana zaruri hai, A reply for him/her:_

_Dear Friend, It's not the way you think. It depends upon the author whether he/she wants to add Rajvi/ Kevi. You may skip the part you don't like. Thankyou!_

_Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, don't have time to thank everyone personally. reply to the question asked:_

_Sweety: No, I belong from Delhi :) Thankyou._

_**... Lastly Read and Review..** _


	4. UnFulfilled Promises! Final Chapter

**Hello, Sorry for this much delayed update. Heart felt apologies to all readers. Finally, I am here with the VERY LAST CHAPTER! i.e this would be the end!**

**Hope you like this! **

* * *

**Unfulfilled Promises!  
Chapter 4: Unfulfilled Promises! **

**... **

**Recap: **Abhijeet leaves to Hydrabad after breaking- up his relationship with Tarika. His mission is somewhere related to Tarika's family. He deals with 20 goons and in an attempt to save the old man, gets shot himself.

* * *

_**Present: Hyderabad..**_

Abhijeet was lying on the floor and the goons surrounded him, laughing like mad.

**Goon 1**: "hahaha, lo yeh Abhijeet toh gaya."

**Goon 2**: "bada aaya tha, hume maarne."

**Goon 3**: "abhijeet ka khel toh khatam, haha"

**Voice:** " Abhi khel khatam nahi hua hai.."

and **Abhijeet** jumped, kicking all of them in a go. All the goons get shocked, standing up to fight again and suddenly bullet pierces all of them as Abhijeet with his revolver and great shooting skills knocks them all down.

**Another man**: " Abhijeet beta, tum jeet gaye"

This was Tarika's father, tied to ropes. Tarika's mother also smiling in tears.

**Abhijeet:** "Haan Uncle"

**TF (Tarika's father):** " Ab uncle nahi, Papa kaho. Jaldi hum humari Tarika ka haath tumhe de dengey"

Abhijeet smiled and opened their ropes, and took blessings.

**Abhijeet:** "Aapko lagta hai uncle ki ab Tarika mujhse shaadi karegi?"

**Tarika's mother:** "Haan beta, jab use pata chalega ki tumne ye sab humare liye kiya hai toh wo kabhi mana nahi karegi.."

Abhijeet smiled, suddenly the door opened and in came Hyderabad CID, whom Daya had contacted in Bureau.

They shook hands with Abhijeet and praised him and even apologized for being late, if they would have been there earlier, he might have got a little help.

The Hyderabad CID took away injured and the dead bodies of goons and leave.

...

_**Other hand:** Mumbai, Tarika's Home._

Tarika had dreamt of Abhijeet being shot by goons of his mission. She feared like anything, her face was sweating and she quickly drank water.

She stood up and went to stand by the window, with thousand of memories running along with her blood. She remembers all the turns her life has taken. Maybe she din't deserve him. Still, why is she so concerned?

She tries to put aside all thoughts and sleep but all her efforts failed. She slowly caresses Abhijeet's photograph kept on the side table, she felt so miserable. After a while, she dint knew when, she slept with Abhijeet's photo kept near her heart.

...

_**Scene: Hyderabad, 3:00 a.m**_

Abhijeet and Tarika's parents reach home. Everything gets settled soon.

Abhijeet makes a call..

_Abhijeet: "Hello Daya?" _

_"Haan Abhijeet, tum theek ho na?" _

_"Daya, MISSION SUCCESSFUL!" _

_"Haann, Congratulations mere Bhai. I am so so so Happy!" _

_" Thankyou Daya, Meri flight afternoon mein hai, mein 2 baje tak aaunga." _

_"Okay Boss! Take Care. Ab dekhna mera kamaal!" _

_"Daya? Kya karogey tum?" _

_" Dekhte jaao Boss, Chalo ab tum rest karo. Bye." _

_~ and he held the call. _

**Abhijeet:** " Pata nahi, kya karega ab ye.."

Abhijeet gets to rest and take some sleep.

...

_**Mumbai..Bureau.**_

**Daya:** "Wohoo! Mission Successful! "

**Team:** "Yayy!"

Everyone gets contented. All were happy and satisfied. Daya tells everyone his plan. Everything was set as everybody leaves.

* * *

**Next Day, 8:30 a.m  
Bureau**

Everybody was sitting together, waiting for Tarika to arrive. Just after 10 minutes, Tarika arrives and comes to wish everyone.

**Purvi:** "Tarika, Aao idhar baitho."

**Tarika:** " hmm.. accha. Aati hun."

Tarika gets seated among them.

**Daya:** "**BHABHI**, Hum sabko aapse kuch baat karni hai."

**Tarika:** "Kya bol rahe ho tum?"

**Purvi** side hugs her, "Tarika tumhare mom-dad ne tumhari aur Abhijeet Sir ki shaadi ki baat shuru kar di hai. Jaldi date bhi fix ho jaegi."

**Tarika (sadly):** "Lagta hai ab Mom-Dad ko sach batana padega."

**Daya:** "Arey, poori baat toh suno Tarika."

**Tarika:** "sunao firr.."

_**Flashback:**_

Abhijeet receives a call asking him to come at CCD immediately or else Tarika would be killed. Abhijeet goes to CCD quickly.

_**CCD:**_

**Abhijeet: **"Kya chahiye tum logon ko?"

**Man:** "Dekh Abhijeet, mere Boss ko bas Tarika chahiye."

**Abhijeet:** "Par kyu?"

**Man:** "kyuki mera Boss teri Tarika se pyaar kar baitha hai. Aur wo Tarika tujhse pyaar karti hai Abhijeet, isiliye tu chup chap Tarika hume de de."

**Abhijeet:** "Dekho, kuch bhi karlo tarika ko mein haath bhi nahi lagane dunga."

**Man: " **Arey, Tu toh gussa ho gaya. Kaise nahi lagane dega, Tarika ke parents humare kabze mein hein."

Abhijeet is shown photograph of Tarika's parents ties to ropes.. He is shocked.

**Man:** Ab bol, kya karega?

Abhijeet gets lost in deep thinking, he thinks of a plan ( he is a super mind)

**Abhijeet: "**theek hai, tarika ko chod deta hun. Par firr tum uske parents to chodo."

**Man:** "Aese nahi Abhijeet, tujhse khud Hyderabad jaake, unhe bachana hoga, haha"

The man leaves.

**Man pov**: "Jab abhijeet Hyderabad jaega, hum yahan tarika ko pakad lengey aur wahan par humara gang abhijeet ko mer dega, hhaha!"

**Abhijeet's pov**: "Yahan pe tarika ko dukh dena padega warna wahan par aunty-unlce ko khtra hai. Agar sab kuch Tarika ko bataya toh uski jaan ko khatra hoga."

Everything is told to team and they make plans. The Mumbai goon was caught and there Abhijeet and saved her parents too. Everything is alright now.

_**Flashback ends..**_

Tarika was in tears. She couldn't believe was her ears just heard from Daya.

**Tarika:** "Kya tum log sab sach keh rahe ho?"

**Rajat:** "Hum kabhi jhoot bolte hein, kya?."

**Tarika:** "Bola tha na. Tum sab ne itna bada sach chupaya mujhse."

**Purvi:** "par humari majboori thi, Tarika. We are really very sorry."

Tarika smiled happily after a long time, she was happy that she dint loose abhijeet and she knew now their love was true and strong.

_**After Some time,** _

**Daya:** "chalo abhijeet ko airport se lene jaatein hein."

**Tarika:** "kya please sirf mein jaaun?"

**Purvi:** "haan haan, sirf Tarika jaegi ab toh." *wicked smile*

Tarika blushed and quickly leaves.

_**Airport:**_

Tarika had arrived on the Airport, eagerly waiting for his flight to land. Suddenly, she heard the announcement and got eager, his flight had landed and he must be on his way there. Tarika moved towards the gate from where he was supposed to come.

Waiting for 10 minutes, and finally she saw him, coming towards the gate with his ever- charming looks. Her heart skipped a beat, she fell in love with this man, all over again and soon, she would belong to him. Her parents were already planning for their wedding!

When she was lost in her thoughts, she never realised he was standing just in front of her, smiling and carefully examining her expressions. She came out of trance and finally their eyes met.

_*Full Flimy Stlye*_  
_Background Music:_

_**Tu hi ye mujhko bata de**_  
_** Chahun main ya naa**_  
_** Apne tu dil ka pata de**_  
_** Chahun main ya naa (x2)**_

_** Itna bata doon tujhko**_  
_** Chaahat pe apni mujhko**_  
_** Yun tto nahi ikhtiyaar**_  
_** Phir bhi yeh socha dil ne**_  
_** Ab jo laga hoon milne**_  
_** Poochhu tujhe ek baar**_

And they hugged, forgetting about the world

_**Tu hi ye mujhko bata de**_  
_** Chahun main ya naa**_  
_** Apne tu dil ka pata de**_  
_** Chahun main ya naa**_

_** Aisi kabhi pehle hui naa thi khwaahishein**_  
_** O.. kisi se bhi milne ki**_  
_** Naa ki thi koshishein**_  
_** Uljhan meri suljha de**_  
_** Chaahun main ya naa**_  
_** Aankhon aankhon mein jataa de**_  
_** Chaahun main ya naa**_

They needed no words to explain anything, things were clear and they knew THEY KNEW THEY WERE TOGETHER AGAIN!

_**Tu hi yeh mujhko bata de**_  
_** Chahun main ya naa**_  
_** Apne tu dil ka pata de**_  
_** Chahun main ya naa**_

Tarika smiled as they parted and moved, hand in hand towards the Car and back to the Bureau.

_**Bureau:**_

Abhijeet met everyone; everyone gave their wishes to him. Soon after much fun with the team after a long time, AbhiRika bid off.

**Abhijeet's home:**

**Abhijeet:** "Kaisi ho Tarika?"

**Tarika:** "Abhijeeett!" she said and flung her arms around and hugged him. Tears made their way and she started to sob.

**Abhijeet:** "Arey, Tarika ro mat, I am sorry."

**Tarika:** "Kuch mat kaho Abhijeet, mein sab jaanti hun. Thankyou,, tumne mere liye itna sab kiya. Mere parents' ke liye apni jaan khatre mein daali."

**Abhijeet:** "Yeh toh mera farz hai Tarika." He said caressing her hair, still in hug.

They talked a little more, and sat. Discussing about what happened in past days and of course their wedding plans!

Tarika soon went into the kitchen to make coffee, while Abhijeet stood up and took something from the table.

As soon as Tarika came in, Abhijeet sat on his knees with a rose flower in his hand,

"** Tarika jee, I am sorry for all times I did hurt you. For all times I din't live up to your expectations but I really Love you and will keep loving you under all circumstances. I know, I am keeping this simple but this is all I have now, Will you marry me Tarika? I would surely give you all happiness and fulfill ALL Unfulfilled PROMISES!" **

**Tarika: **"I will, I surely will Abhijeet. I Love you too"

And he stood up, placing the rose in her hair and leaning forward to Kiss her, **A kiss of promising to fulfill all his unfulfilled promises!**

_**And they lived happily ever after…**_

_**~ The End~**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Okay, Finally this fiction came to an End**. As I promised, I re-united Abhirika :)

Thankyou to all who supported and reviewed this fiction!

_artanish, KAVINSANJANA, Shrestha, aditi, Saakshi, KamiKaze Me, Rajvigirl, rockstar 24 rb, parise22, Kuki17, kshayaartist, AS Anjaana, Mistic Morning, Guddi Abhirika Fan, Priti, Drizzle1640 and all guests. _

**Thankyou to all well wishers, supports and followers, your love kept me going! Thankyou..**


End file.
